Hope and Determination (Revised)
by yoga5631
Summary: Set 8 years after the event of Undertale frisk is invited to hope peaks academy as the "ultimate Foreign Student". will she succumb to despair or will her determination combined with the hopes of the student of Hope's peak Academy get them out of hope's peak academy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!**

 **Guess what I'm back!**

 **After long consideration, I hereby announce the H &D rewrite!**

 **Now I do not know If any of you guys who read the original still here…. But I hope you all enjoy this rewrite. Although I am not sure if I have improved or not…. Sorry if this story is still lacking in some aspects**

* * *

 **Prologue**  
 **-The Invitation-**

It was a beautiful day outside the birds are singing flowers are blooming and the sun is shining as bright as it can as a girl with her messy brown hair and wearing a blue and purple pajama still snoring on her bed

" _Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Frisk now I am just your normal everyday girl living with a loving and caring family"_

A figure then teleport inside her room and sneak closer to her.. _._

 _Closer…_

 _And Closer..._

Until they are right next to her ear and let out a huge grin

"wake up Kiddo!" they yelled quickly making Frisk stood up from her bed and quietly turn toward the skeletal monster in front of her before falling back to bed putting pillow on her face

" _Okay, I may be lying when I said that..."_

"Five more minute, Sans" she mutter in annoyance

Sans walk up to the window "aw c'mon kiddo, you can't be in bed all the time… beside all the monster really want to " **Sea"** you.."

"Ban" she mutter

"Aw c'mon kid, that was one of my best" he said grinning

She then finally put the pillow away and look towards Sans with a tired look "ok then, I'm awake"

" _This is one of my caretaker, Sans the Skeleton AKA the Punny skeleton.."_

Frisk just give a weak smile at him "okay tell them I will be down there soon," she said

"Better be quick you wouldn't want to make her wait~" sans said teleporting out of the room

Frisk then walked toward her bathroom at the corner of the room and turn on the water

" _So I guess this requires explanation so when I was a young girl I fell into a mountain… that is where I met them"_

After finishing taking a bath, she walked to her wardrobe in the room and put on a blue t-shirt with purple stripes on it and blue jeans and then she walked out of the room.

" _At first, I was scared of them but as the time grew I started to realize that they are not as bad as fairytales usually depicts them"_

When she finally was out of her room all she see is darkness around her

" _Even though they try to kill me and take my soul, once you get survive that point, you will see that they are the same as us Humans"_

"Sans? Toriel? Papyrus?" Frisk called "is anyone here?" she called again

" _And in the end… they all love me as if I was their own.."_

After walking around in the darkness, she finally found the light switch

"SURPRISE!" a unison of yelling come from behind her

She turn around to see the entire village is there with Confetti's and a banner that spelled 'happy birthday Frisk!"

"Aww you guys…" she said

"Happy birthday my child!"

" _This is Toriel, she is the best mother that any children can ask for, she is the one who took care of me when I fell down"_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUMAN!"

" _That is papyrus, sans brother... and my best friend."_

"Happy birthday dork!"

" _That is Undyne, my personal "trainer" and friend. Although her training can be kind of extreme, if you can say"_

"Happy birthday Frisk"

" _This is Alphys, the royal scientist and my best watching buddy, her love of Anime knows no bound."_

"Happy birthday, human"

" _This is Asgore or as I like to call him 'Goat dad'. I like spending time with him tending the flowers."_

"Happy birthday" a flower said from a flowerpot with a pessimist tone

" _And finally this is Flowey, although he likes throwing threats at me about killing everyone you love. I can feel some sadness whenever he speak out those words. I know that he is still in there somewhere. I hope that one day we can turn him back…. I would like to see Asriel again"_

"You guys prepare this for me?" Frisk asked with joy

"Sure do, everyone in the village helps too, even little flower here" sans said

"Shut up! I'm just helping since I have nothing else to do!" he retorted

"I'm **Shore** that you do…."

"STOP WITH THE PUNS!" Flowey yelled

Frisk let out a giggle "thank you, all of you" Frisk said with a smile

"Everything for you dork!" Undyne said grinning "now hurry up I'm starving and that cake is calling me to eat it!" Undyne said

" _Even though the human seem reluctantly to accept the monsters but after a few months they seem to accept us into society and even make a special home for us and now humans and monster live together in this town and that's how my life is"_

BEHOLD! THE ULTIMATE CAKE!" Papyrus said as a few spider started walking toward her with a huge cake. It was about double her size and more resemble a wedding cake than a birthday cake. The cake have a purple decoration all over it

"I made the cake with Grillby's and Muffet's help. They were so eager to help" Toriel said

"Really?! Thank you Muffet, Grillby"

"Don't sweat it. I'm just glad I could help" Grillby said

"Don't worry about me either, you deserve it!" Muffet said smiling

Undyne was staring at the cake with an intense look "just hurry up and cut it!" Undyne yelled

"HURRY HUMAN, I THINK UNDYNE IS GOING TO EXPLODE ANYTIME SOON!" Papyrus said

Frisk just chuckles and then finally cut the cake with Toriel soon giving the monster their share of the cake

"Oh, yea! and Mettaton send you this present, he is currently on tour so he couldn't come but he said he wish you best of luck" Alphys said giving Frisk a present box

She opens it and found a Mettaton Doll, a Mettaton poster, a mug with the shape of Mettaton face, a shirt with Mettaton face printed on it and a note. She took it and read it

* * *

 _Hey, darling. I am sorry that I cannot come. The manager told me that I still have to go to other concert in order to finish my contract, but fear not because after this tour is over I will come straight home and deliver you the best concert the world can give!_

 _Sincerely,  
Mettaton_

* * *

Frisk just smile, took the entire present out, and put them next to her.

After an hour have pass the other monster already left leaving only Frisk and her best friends before a doorbell interrupts them. "I'll get it," Undyne said still chewing a piece of cake, a few moments letter she come back with a letter "here, for you" she said

Frisk then open the letter and read it:

* * *

 _We at hope peak academy have selected_

 _You as 'the ultimate foreign student' and with great honor we invite you to join us at hope's peak academy_

 _Your arrival is to be expected_

 _Signed,  
hope peak headmaster  
Jin Kirigiri_

* * *

"Ultimate Foreign Student? Hope peak academy? Do any of you know what it is?" she asked

"TRY ASKING ALPHYS, HUMAN! MAYBE SHE HAVE A CLUE AS TO WHAT THIS HOPE PEAK ACADEMY THING!"

"hey Undyne where is she?"

"She is cleaning the dishes with Toriel" Asgore said

Frisk stood up and walk to the kitchen with the letter in hand

* * *

 **Kitchen**

"Alphys do you know anything about hope peak academy?" frisk asked

"Hmm well yea, a little bit, why you asked?"

"Well you see I got invited to enroll there" frisk said

Alphys stop washing the dish when she heard that and turn to Frisk

"R-r-r-really?!" she ask with anticipation

"Well this letter says so" Frisk said giving the letter to her

"Let me see!" Alphys said. Frisk gave her the letter and she quickly read it before her expression turns into happiness

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Alphys said seemingly jumping up and down

"What? What is it?" she asked

"Hope peak academy is the best school in the whole world! It is where the best of the best study! They said if you graduate from it you will be set for life" sans explained

"Wow really?" frisk asked

"Come on, we have to tell the others!" Alphys said pulling her away

Alphys soon explained it to Toriel and everyone

"WHAAAAAAAAA?" Undyne said with her mouth gaping

"That's great!" Toriel said

"If I may ask, where is this school at?" Asgore asked

"It said here that it is located in Japan…" Sans said

At that moment Undyne smile turn into a wide grin before pulling Alphys away "U-U-Undyne?"

"Come Alphys we have much to do!" she said pulling her out of the house

"WELL THEN, LET'S HELP YOU PACK! THE TICKET IS SAID TO DEPART TOMMOROW MORNING!" papyrus said

Frisk nodded and walk to her room with Papyrus and Asgore behind her. While Flowey stare at the letter "That's…. Odd.."

* * *

 **The next day  
** **T** **he airport**

Everyone was at the airport going to say goodbye to Frisk

"HUMAN PLEASE RETURN SOON!" Papyrus said with tears in his eye socket

"Pap's are you crying?" Sans asked

He let out a few sobs "YES…." Papyrus said

She hugs him "Don't worry I will be back as soon as possible, Paps" Papyrus then started crying down stream of tears as she let go

"Take this with you, my child" Toriel said giving her a box full of butterscotch pie

"Thanks mum!" she said hugging her, which she returns

She walk up to Undyne who crouch down to her "now since you are going to Japan I want you to get a few things for me" she said as she pull out a stack of papers from her bag

Frisk was shocked at how many pages are with it

"Undyne, probably not a good idea having her bought all those things for you" Alphys said

Undyne then let out a sigh of defeat "ok Fine, I just need you to buy one thing for me" she said closing her head on her

"I want you to get me a movie called 'destiny/stay Light: Paradise feels I. Bouquet presage' " she said with seriousness

"Don't we better off wait for the subtitles to come out?" Alphys asked

"NO! I REFUSE TO WAIT ANY LONGER! I MUST HAVE THAT MOVIE NOW!" she yelled

Frisk smiled "of course, I will send it here once I found it there"

Undyne then pat her head "I knew I could count on you, soldier. Don't disappoint me"

"Yes mam!" Frisk said saluting her. She then walk toward Asgore

"I wish you good luck in your studies, Frisk and don't worry I will make sure the flowers are tended in your absence.." he said

Frisk kiss his cheek "thank you, Asgore" she said

She finally went to Flowey who is in Sans hands

"We will miss you kiddo" Sans said

"I'm not. Nope! totally won't!" Flowey said

Sans poke Flowey head "you sure about that?" Sans asked

Flowey sigh, "Fine, I will miss you, Frisk"

She then hugs Flowey "don't worry. We will find a way to turn you back…" she said

"HA! Good luck with that" he said with a hint of sarcastic tone

"Flight to Tokyo is ready please all passenger enter the bridge" a voice in the intercom said

"i guess this is my flight..." frisk said

All of them hug Frisk one last time before she go. It feels like it was forever before she let go, she then walked away with her duffle bag

"Ha frisk you are so gullible" a voice said in frisk head. She turn to the left and saw a familiar figure walking next to her

"I wonder where have you been" Frisk mutter as he enter the bus to the plane with her duffle bag on her back

"Oh I wonder what will we find there!" chara said before laughing maniacally before disappearing

Frisk just ignore her and board her plane, as her plane take-off he could see Toriel and the other waving goodbye at her

"I promise I will be back soon..." frisk mutter as the plane began to leave the ground and make it's flight to Japan

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this rewrite. Did I do well? Let me know**

 **Also congrats if you found the reference I put in there**

 **Another note, this rewrite is a side project so don't get your hopes up for quick chapters as I am really busy IRL**

 **Cya in the next chapter**

 **AN update: AND PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY. DO NOT. I REPEAT DO NOT! SPOIL V3 FOR ME! I HAVEN'T PLAYED IT YET!**


	2. Chapter 2

**apology for the late upload. you know IRL stuff and other nonsensical things happening in life**

 **also random guy if you make a review anonymously. it will pop up within a few hour. so don't worry mate :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Arrival**

* * *

 **The plane**

She looks out the window and watch as the plane descend to the ground

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at Tokyo International airport. Please make sure that your seatbelt is fastened"

The Plane shook a few time before finally stopping

"On behalf of Tokyo Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day!"

She quietly leaves the plane and follow the guide as she and the other passenger finally arrived at the airport. Chara appear next to her with a smirk "heh, not bad."

She patiently waited for her luggage to come and walked out of the airport greeted by 2 man in a suit

"Ms. Dreemur I presume?" one of them asked

Frisk nodded in silent

"We are from Hope's peak Academy. We are here to take you to the Hope's Peak Academy" the man said

They grabbed her luggage "this way, please".

They led her into a car and it droves off

 **Hope peak academy gates**

They arrive at the school and Frisk steps out of the car "just go inside and Kizakura-san will be with you."

"Thank you" frisk said before the car speeds away

Frisk look around and she see another kid about her age walked toward the school

He has spiky, desaturated brown hair and He wears a green hoodie, an open black jacket, black jeans, and red sneakers with white sock with a paper in his hand. He soon notice at frisk who was staring at him

"Hi there are you a student here too?" he asked her

"y-yes" she answered

"My name is Makoto Naegi" he introduce himself with reaching his hand out

"My name is F-frisk" she said shaking his hand

"That's an odd name.. ?" Makoto asked

"Ultimate Foreign Student" she answered

"Weird title but it's still better than mine," Makoto said

"What is yours?" frisk asked

"My title is ultimate luck.." Makoto said showing the piece of paper from his hand to frisk "I got picked because the school picked my name from a lottery"

They both stare at the giant building in front of them "to be fair I don't think I will make it here. This is the place where the best of the best go to study. Meanwhile I'm just here because of some random lottery," he said frowning

She turn to him "I guess that makes both of us, Shall we?"

Makoto smiled before talking again "you first,"

"Come, let's go," she said walking in which Makoto soon followed behind her

When her footstep reach into the school, darkness filled, her vision and she fell to the ground

* * *

 **Classroom**

"Hey Frisk wake up"

...

"Wake up…"

…..

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"chara yelled

Frisk quickly wake up to see Chara sitting on the table where she was sleeping

"Great, you're up."

"What happen?" frisk asked looking around

"I don't know but this doesn't look good for both of us" chara said

Frisk finally realize that they are in a an empty classroom with the windows bolted shut with huge metal bolt

She walked up to one of the sheet an tried to rip it open "not even determination can pull this thing off especially with that weak body of ours" Chara said before floating away into the front of the classroom "hey! Over here…."

Frisk walked up to where Chara is and found a pamphlet on one of the table. She opens it and found the handwriting:

 _Hey there, new kid  
the next semester is about to start.  
Starting today this school will be your entire world!_

"I'm surprised you can read that…" Chara mutter

Another piece of paper is next to the pamphlet

 _Orientation is in the gym. Don't be late!_

Frisk put the paper and walked out of the class room

 **Outside**

Everything was colored green on the hallway and the rest of the windows are closed shut with the same metal and bolts

"Starting to wonder if this is either a prison or a school" Chara said appearing next to her

She follows the direction and finally arrived at the door of the gym and open it

* * *

Inside Frisk meet, a group of high school student with Makoto talking to a blue haired girl, he then saw Frisk and waved to her "Frisk, over here!"

She quickly walked toward him and the blue haired girl

"Good to see you are okay. Frisk" Makoto said

"Same here. What is going on?" she asked

"I don't know all I remember was blacking out after stepping into the school field.." he answered

"That is what also happens to me!" she said

Makoto then turn to the blue haired girl "oh! I almost forgot.. this is Sayaka."

She smile to Frisk "hello! My name is Sayaka Maizono, it's nice to meet you" and then offering a handshake

Frisk shook her hand "it's nice to meet you too"

"She must be the last student," another student said

"So that's make 17 of us"

"Do any of you know what happened?" she asked

"You there!" a student wearing a white uniform called

She awkwardly points to herself "M-Me?"

"Yes, you! How can you be late on your first day of school?!"

"Is this guy serious?" Chara whispered

"I-I'm sorry…" Frisk said

"Dude what the hell? We are all stuck in here and yet you still goes mad at her cause she's late?" a student who looks like a biker gang member yelled

"That is not an excuse!" he yelled back

"Rather than fighting among ourselves. It's better for us to introduces ourselves"

"You are right I'm going to start I am Celestia Ludenberg" a girl wearing a black cardigan said

"My name is Makoto Naegi"

"I'm Frisk"

"my name is Yasuhiro Hagakure!"

"I am Hifumi Yamada!"

"Kiyotaka Ishimura!"

"Junko Enoshima!"

"ummmm Chihiro Fujisaki"

"I am Mondo Owada!"

"Leon Kuwata!"

"I'm Aoi Asahina!"

"Sakura Ogami"

"T-t-Toko Fukawa"

"Byakuya Togami"

"Kyoko Kirigiri"

"I am Sayaka Maizono"

After the students introduce themselves a voice come out from the speakers

"Okay! That's enough introduction it's time for you to start your wonderful school life here!" a voice from the podium in the middle of the room

"What?" Leon asked

"C'mon show yourself!" Mondo yelled

"Eager I see. Very well then" the voice said `

The room goes quiet before a little bear with black and white paint jump out from behind the podium

"A stuffed toy?" Chihiro asked

"I AM NOT STUFFED TOY!" the bear yelled shocking everyone

"WAHHHHH IT JUST TALK!" Hifumi yelled

"What is this mickey mouse nonsensical theatrical before my eyes?" Chara asked

"Anyway back to the topic first off i am not a stuffed toy my name is... Monokuma! the principal of this school! Pleased to meet you all!" he announced as he was jumping off the podium

"WAHHHH IT JUST MOVE!" hifumi yelled

Monokuma ignore him and continue his speech

"Now that we made progress I want to announce that you are the hope of this world! And it is my duty to help you get settle here" monokuma continued

"Say what?" mondo asked

"As for how long the time you will be living here... there is none!" monokuma

"Wh-what?!" frisk asked

"Do you mean living the rest of our life here?" Chihiro asked

"What the hell is this?!" Junko asked

"There is no way..." Toko said

"Then those metal plates.. Are they made for keeping us here?!" Makoto asked

"DING! So you can yell and scream all you want but nobody will come to help you..." Monokuma said

"This is a joke right?" Leon asked

"If what you are saying is true, it isn't possible for us to live in this school forever" celeste said

"Well if you want to leave there is one way..." Monokuma said

"What is it?" Byakuya asked

"Well... if you want to leave then you must..." Monokuma paused

"KILL SOMEONE!' Monokuma yelled

"WHAT?!" everyone except Monokuma and Kyoko asked in shock

"I don't care how you do it you can kill whatever way you can drowning, stabbing, choking, beating i don't care!" Monokuma said

"You are kidding right?!" Leon asked

"Isn't it fun to see the people who carries hope across the world suddenly kill each other? Isn't it so full of despair?" Monokuma said with a large grin

"What the hell stop the Bullcrap and let us out!" Hifumi said in rage

"Bullcrap?"Monokuma said making Hifumi stopped.

"let me make it much more clearer for you... from now on this school is your world, your society, your everything! You can do whatever you want with it so feel free to go wild!" he explained

"Kill someone huh? You are going pass the line here buddy even if it's a joke it's not funny" Mondo said standing in front of him

"A joke? like that hair of yours?" monokuma asked

Mondo then grab Monokuma and lift him

"What did you say?!" Mondo asked, "I will tear you apart!" he said clenching his fist

Monokuma shrieked, "Violence toward the school principal is go against the school regulations!" Monokuma said in panic

Monokuma eyes then starting to beep

"What the?" Mondo asked

"This is bad! Throw him away!" Kyoko yelled

"wh-"Mondo said

"He's going to explode..." Chara said

"It's a bomb!" frisk yelled

"b-bomb?" mondo asked in shock

Due to panic, He accidently throw it to Frisk direction

Chara then mutter a word as the monokuma explode "that stupid bik-"

The explosion knocks her back and everything goes black

* * *

 **there we go. honest question i need to ask: do you think this is better or worse than the original one?**


End file.
